


Изящное решение проблемы

by Sumiregava



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 05:06:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sumiregava/pseuds/Sumiregava
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>по заявке: <i>"Напишите фик о том, как к Баки и Стиву прибился доберман Рамлоу. Хорошо обученный, злющий до невозможности и непонятно чей"</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Изящное решение проблемы

– ... не отменяет вопроса, что нам с этой зверюгой делать.

– Пристрелить, – буркнул Лайнел. – Пока он нас не сожрал или не привел сюда людей Щ.И.Т.а.

Марк и Питер переглянулись. После крушения хеликарриеров на маленькой базе ГИДРЫ (три охранника, безумный ученый и два лаборанта на полставки) царила похоронная атмосфера, так что явление крупного черного добермана в ошейнике с надписью «Б. Рамлоу» и телефонным номером радости всем не прибавило.

– Это собака Брока, – заметил Марк. – Я их видел когда-то в парке. Отличный пес, и маленьких детей любит...

– Лучше «Роял Канин» ему купи.

– Тьфу ты! Когда Брок вернется, ему не понравится, что его пса пристрелили.

– Ты есть оптиймист, – заметил, проходя мимо с подносом дымящихся пробирок, доктор Майзенштрас. – Мы должны и дальше служить возрождение ГИДРА, но ты не надеяться на чудо. Брок в Щ.И.Т. Его собака есть опасен.

– Да никого он сюда не приведет! – возмутился Лайнелл, все детство мечтавший о собаке.

– Он опасен есть для нас, – пояснил доктор. – Я бояться большая собака. Он уже съедайт мое кресло и ботинок, что он съедайт следующий? Я?

Мак истово закивал: на прикладе его автомата уже значился четкий отпечаток собачьих зубов. Никто этого не знал, но когда-то давно маленький щенок, купленный Броком, случайно забрел в лабораторию, ту самую, где чинили Зимнего Солдата, и вызвал немедленно всеобщее умиление. Любовь и нежность люди, как известно, проявляют по-разному, так что щенка не только загладили и закормили вкусностями (предназначенными, вообще-то, высоким гостям, ну да их исчезновение свалили на Солдата), но и, поразмыслив и посоветовавшись с хозяином, сделали ему железные челюсти.

Ныне вполне взрослый пес, каким-то чудом после потери хозяина явившийся на эту тайную базу, догрызал табуретку, усеивая все вокруг щепой, а люди гадали, что делать с ним дальше. Осенило, как и полагается, самого умного.

– Мы отдавайт его Капитан Америка! – выпалил доктор Майзенштрас. – Пусть он мучайся вина, долг и выгуливайт.

Охранники, оценив идею, согласно кивнули. Уже следующим утром Стив Роджерс встретил на утренней пробежке привязанного к дереву и выглядящего очень потерянным добермана...


End file.
